


The Sacrifice

by Cordelia2000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Human Sacrifice, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia2000/pseuds/Cordelia2000
Summary: She gets chosen as a sacrifice.
Kudos: 29





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a long time ago. Not proof read.

I wasn't scared of what's goinnna happen to me. Because I kinda predicted I would be chosen at the Selection.

Today I was offered as a sacrifice for this creature beyond the mountain in order to protect the village from it. Nobody has seen it ever, because the ones who saw it never returned alive. So Elders decided to sacrifice a virgin for this monster, which I find ridiculous. Why do we have to be sacrificed to a thing which we haven't even seen. Of course it would attack anything that went beyond the mountain and disturbed it but it has never attacked the village!. At least no that I've heard anyone saying it attacked the village.

So here I am, dressed in filmsy, promiscuous clothing that barely covered my large cleavage and my womanhood, which an old greasy hag had poked in order to see if my hymen is still intact. As if that wasn't enough, I had to bare myself in front of a group of greasy old men and women to show them that my breasts and ass are huge and round (which they were) and my pussy and the whole body was shaved clean. The sacrifices had to have a very feminine body that could please men.

A group of men escorted me to mountains and left me alone and honestly I can't even remember the route we took to reach here. I was so preoccupied with the thoughts about future and what's gonna happen to me.  
It was slightly chilly and I was shivering in my thin layer of clothing. As I walked closer to the mountains, I saw a dark and large cave.

There was nothing except trees and the expanse of forest. Might well as enter the damn cave.  
It was dark inside there, and as I went inside it just went darker and darker. I could hear the sound of water dripping, echoing inside the cave.  
I guess coming inside here was a bad idea.  
As soon as I turned back to exit the dark cave something grabbed my foot. I ignored it. But then both of my hands and the other foot.

My screams echoed as I was dragged inside the cave.  
I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed for help, but there was nobody. I guess I passed out of the fear.  
When I opened my eyes it wasn't dark anymore. There was a hole in the roof of the cave which let the sunlight flood in but still the cave was submerged in darkness.  
"I see, you are awake." A gruff voice said behind me making me flinch.  
I turned my head in the direction of the voice and..... gasped.

Standing before me was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His hair was black and contrasted perfectly with his milky white skin. His onyx eyes stared at me blankly, making it hard for me to comprehend his emotions or intentions.

As he slowly walked towards me, I noticed more details. His upper body was well defined with abs and nice pecs. His legs were mascular and he walked slowly and gracefully. Like a predator hunting it's prey and in this case I think I am the prey. 

But what's more astonishing was the thousand snake like tentacles of different sizes and shapes wriggled and writhed erupting from his lower back. They were a dark purple with a slimy and slick substance on them.  
I know who's before me now.  
The creature I was sacrificed to.

"W-who are y-you??"

"You already know who I am, sweetheart"

"What d-did you do t-to t-them???"

"Them??"

"The others. B-before me"

I was trembling now. It felt like the fear was paralyzing me. There were no other humans here, which meant he had killed them.

"I killed most of them. I have no use for wimpy women.  
But however you, darling won't be so lucky." 

With that he ripped off my filmsy dress.  
I tried to cover myself but there was nothing I could do as he wrapped two of his tentacles around each of my ankles, spreading my legs wide open. My sex was exposed to him and he made a noise of approval looking at it.

Next he wrapped tentacles around each of my wrists, and another one around my midriff, right under my ample bust. Then he raised me up so that I was in a spread eagle position in the air.

I wanted to scream and thrash in his hold, but I physically couldn't, not with his tentacles wrapped around my body securely. And I did want to give this creature the satisfaction of hearing my screams.  
Another two of the purple tentacles shot towards me. I squeezed my eyes waiting for it to attack me.  
But what I felt was a soft and slimy thing caressing my cheek. I opened my eyes only to find it was a tentacles. It caressed me almost in a reluctant and careful manner. It briefly wrapped around my neck without choking me and slithered lower on my body.  
Next it went to my breasts, prodding and caressing each of them. Suddenly it hit one of my breasts, making a sting go through me, I arched my back while he hit the other breast with the tentacle. It was painful but it was also arousing. I have never been with a man before, so I didn't know if this pain was supposed to feel this good.

I looked at the man's face, he was watching my breast bounce with and intense stare. It made me shudder and I bit my lips to stop moaning.  
He saw this and smirked.  
'oh now you like it, huh?? Don't worry sweetheart. There's more to come"  
I could feel my pussy getting wet because of his actions. 

I have never been touched this way before. Not by anyone. But now this monster was about to deflower me but what was humiliating was that I liked it. I felt so aroused.

A gasp of surprise emitted from my mouth as he had wrapped two thin as yarn tentacles around each of my nipples. He tugged at my nipples making me moan. He tightened the hold on my nipples. It was painful and pleasurable. I wanted more of it.

Next another tentacle glided down my stomach with a soft tickling feeling and briefly dipped in my belly button still heading south. I knew his destination and I wanted it badly. My pussy was even wetter and throbbed with anticipation.

It slowly parted my pussy lips and I shivered as the air hit my wet core. I heard him making a low grunt.  
It slowly massaged my labia, making me arch in mid air, where I was suspended. It felt so good.  
I gasped as he dipped it to my entrance. At this point I didn't care what he was, or that he was going to deflower me. I just gave into sensations, moaning and gasping.

The tentacle retracted and went lower to my backside. Then the man grunted and slowly rubbed it on my asshole, trying to loosen it and open it up, I knew where it is headed and I knew it was a sin to have your anus penetrated. But I couldn't care less about sinning or what Elders would think. 

And it made me feel dirty and humiliated. But humiliation and dirtiness was arousing me. I was letting this non-human creature fuck me and I was enjoying my anus getting penetrated. 

He started shallowly thrusting inside my ass, while another two tentacles spread me open.  
I suddenly moaned so dirty when he his thrust hit something inside of me. It made me see stars. But as soon as I did that he retracted his tentacle.

"Oh look at you. Moaning like a bitch in heat. You like it, don't you?? Wiggling like a fucking slut, enjoying the pain. Don't worry, I will give you more. I will fuck you so hard and full and then bath you in my cum. You would like that, won't you such a dirty slut."

With that he tightened the tentacles around my nipples.

His words made me feel even more humiliated and aroused. My pussy was dripping down now. I could distantly make out my own moaning.

He shot a thicker tentacle in front of my face.  
"Suck." I immediately took it in my mouth. It made my mouth open a little more than the amount I was used to and started thrusting. Drool ran down my chin and neck and I gagged multiple times. But I kept on sucking his salty tentacle, feeling it's ridges like his submissive whore.

I was so preoccupied with the tentacle in my mouth that I didn't notice him inserting a thicker tentacle, almost thicker than my forearms, inside my pussy.  
I gasped and my screams went muffled as it broke my hymen, making a sharp pain go through my pussy, making it throb. 

I was now what villagers called 'used good', unfit for any man.

He thurst inside my pussy in an in human pace hitting a spot that made me roll my eyes and moan around the tentacle in my mouth, and started penetrating my asshole at the same time hitting a spot which made the pleasure increase in double.

I was moaning around the tentacle in my mouth, drool running down my throat in gushes while my wet, dripping pussy and asshole was fucked thoroughly.  
I could feel a heat coiling in my stomach and suddenly with a scream I squirted more slick and come.  
I was exhausted and was hanging limply in his hold, while he still kept fucking me in all of my holes.  
He suddenly retracted the tentacle in my pussy and tore the tunic covering his own lower body exposing his manhood to me. It was slightly bigger than the tentacle he had inside my pussy. Before I realized what's going on, I was impaled on his cock while his tentacles still fucked my ass and mouth. 

He kept hitting the place inside my pussy with his rigid cock, making me scared that my eyes were gonna be rolled back forever.

The pleasure and oversensitivity got too much for me to bear.

I squirted again, marking my second orgasm.  
The I felt him get slightly bigger inside me and then he spasmed, giving me his warm cum. He came and came inside me, making his cum practically gush out of my pussy in mix with my own release.

That was all I could remember before I passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments. Maybe I'll make this a series.


End file.
